This proposed project will develop a small wireless device that is capable of monitoring brain activity (EEG) in mice as well as other physiological signals, such as EMG and ECG. Presently, brain activity is monitored using a cable tethered to the mouse and to the top of the cage, which does not permit natural activity nor any tunnels or most other typical housing accessories. Although new wireless devices have been developed, their sensitivity is not adequate for accurate brain activity monitoring. CleveMed has developed a small wireless monitoring device, the MousePaak(tm), and this proposed project will make that MousePaak even smaller, hence even less obtrusive to the mouse to permit even more natural activity, and add new automated software to provide sleep staging information. This new device and software will be invaluable in testing both the new pharmaceutical breakthroughs for the estimated 40 million individuals in the United States that experience chronic or intermittent sleep-related problems and disorders, and for testing the effect other pharmaceutical breakthroughs might have on normal sleep. The proposed project will develop a wireless solution for monitoring brain and muscle activity of mice both during normal activities and while sleeping. In particular, this project will also develop automated software for sleep staging using this monitor. This proposed device will be an essential tool for testing pharmaceutical breakthroughs and how they affect brain function and especially sleep patterns. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]